


Holiday

by christarennerston



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: Like many others before you, you didn't really care for Sherlock Holmes. Like a bad penny, he always came looking for you





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something sort of cute... yeah I know, I suck *pouts*

You tilted the Bowler hat over your eyes, a smirk gracing your lips. You were sure that the man you hid from would never know you were there. To you, it didn’t matter that he was ‘The Great Sherlock Holmes,’ you’re a woman so you were automatically better.

“You should know by now, Madam, that you cannot hide from me,” a man’s voice said from above you.

You looked up to the brunette hanging out of the window, glaring at the genius. With a huff, you ran off, taking some nearby men's shoes so that your heels wouldn’t make anymore noise.

When Sherlock Holmes was bored, he always came looking for you, wanting your company over a glass of wine. This was always the worst for you since you never wanted to be near him, especially when he was sober. So when you heard him calling your name, you decided to hide from the detective. Needless to say, it wasn’t going well.

A door opened before you knew it, the impact making you fall as you held your nose. You felt the muddy water from the cobblestone seep into your clothes, making you shiver as wind blew your way.

“Why are you running, my company is exquisite,” Sherlock said to you, draping his coat over your shoulder and helping you up.

“Whoever told you that is a liar. I’d rather speak to a brick wall,” you said with a growl, hating how warm his arm was as he wrapped it with yours.

“Tsk, tsk. That isn’t very nice, seeing as I’m offering you free wine and a warm fire, By the way, my shirt -that I let you steal last time- looks rather nice on you.” You only rolled your eyes as Holmes kept speaking, guiding you to Baker Street.

“Holmes, for you to be the only consulting detective, who no one wishes to consult, you have a terrible taste for wine,” you told him as you sat in a nearby chair.

“Watson was always the one who bought the wine before,” the way Sherlock said that, he seemed to reminisce, but he soon pulled back from the memories.

You remembered him telling you about his partner, Dr. John Watson, but you never had the chance to meet him. By the time Holmes had met up with you, Watson had already been married and gone. You kept an eye on Holmes, noticing that even though he tried to act like he didn’t care, he really missed his friend.

“So why come looking for me,” you asked, taking another sip of the terrible wine.

Sherlock cleared his throat before saying, “I am on holiday if you must know.”

You snickered, you knew when he said ‘holiday’ he meant no one wanted his help. Not everyone needed a consulting detective, but you doubt he’d like it if you told him that.


End file.
